potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Template talk:Infobox City
Suggested Changes I would like to make the following changes to this template (and am looking for feedback): * Changing 'Island' to 'Territory', as not all are islands (like Florida). * Remove harbors from the resources and add in a 'Harbor Type' block that accepts 'None', 'Natural', and 'Natural Deep' or just 'Deep' ---Drakenya 16:57, 27 July 2007 (CEST) :That's a very good point, I agree with that myself. Could go far as adding a icon next to the name that changes too --AdTheRat 11:00, 30 July 2007 (CEST) :: Sounds good --Mopster 11:12, 30 July 2007 (CEST) :: We can use the ingame territory, like Jenny Bay lies in Guyana instead of 'Island'. We should also make these territories a sub-category of the Atlas --Mopster 11:37, 30 July 2007 (CEST) :::Cool idea, specially as we can then use the sub category as a way of listing the areas, maybe we could even go as far as creating a map offsite with htmls areas that points to the categories or something. *brainstorming* --AdTheRat 12:05, 30 July 2007 (CEST) :::: That goes back to this, then: Is there a way to do this automatically? I.e. you put the territory as Florida, and on the page for Florida it automatically adds that city? ---Drakenya 14:28, 30 July 2007 (CEST) New Design? Well, I tried changing it around to make it a bit 'softer'. What do you think? (Note: if the edges are not red, you don't have the correct stylesheets applied. If you (and you admins) can't see it the way I can, I can post a screenshot or something). It it worth making it look like this instead of the harder, more pop-out lines in current templates? Also, I added a ton of conditionals to make it more idiot-proof. If this works, and you guys like / approve, I'm going to change the other temps like this. Also, the border color will change based on Nation: England = Red, France = Blue, Pirate = Black, Spain = Yellow. ---Drakenya 20:44, 31 July 2007 (CEST) : The Spanish yellow ain't so pretty ;-) --Mopster 12:35, 2 August 2007 (CEST) :: Then we can change the colors :P That's once nice thing about the stylesheets. Plus, it just followed the pattern of the other colors. ---Drakenya 16:49, 2 August 2007 (CEST) NPC Levels I'd like to add information about NPC levels to the template. I obtained this information from Burning Sea's API. Reillan 17:54, 11 April 2008 (UTC) : Sounds good. I was thinking about adding it using the API and the bot but haven't found the time yet. If you want a go at it go right ahead. --Lord Alderaan 14:14, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Infobox redesign After giving Ship Templates an overhaul, I plan to do the same for Cities. Work in Progress can be found in my Sandpit. Comments? (If anyone is still active here, that is ;) --DevilDawn 17:53, September 23, 2009 (UTC) : Also, I'd like to have History, Screens etc. on top of city pages, NPCs and Missions on the bottom or, preferably, on a separate page as cities with lots of missions will require the reader to scroll down a lot. --DevilDawn 06:13, September 24, 2009 (UTC) I've been acquiring thousands of screen shots in preparation for revamping the cities info. Sadly, they require time to prepare. Using WowWiki as an example, I have a photo of the town from the OS as well as the Nameplate as a banner for each page. The town map, taken from the game, with all the NPCs identified with tags or pop-up info on the map. MiniMax and I were working on the hierarchy of missions in the towns, see his sandbox for several examples. The inspiration was WoWWiki regional mission lists. Indication of mission chains and continuations in another region being features (as well as mission-giver faction/eligibility faction). Actual town history is still important. The ability to include a video tour, or another page with many photos of the town 'art' would also be nice --Rolandefleur 02:52, September 29, 2009 (UTC) : Hm not sure how pop-up/mapping on images work, will take a look at the Atlas i guess. Took a look at MiniPax's sandbox, some nice ideas there. Mission Chains should be categorized, so you can follow your chain by looking at the right category, e.g. Category:Story Arc or Category:Seven Deadly Sins. Instead of a OS Shot of the town, I'd use a /freecamera Screen from the town instance like this one. Or both. --DevilDawn 06:13, September 30, 2009 (UTC) : After some research about wikia, the wiki does not have functions for popups like WoWwiki. There are special wiki extensions for wow around. So we are limited to imagemaps and plain old mission lists. --DevilDawn 14:59, September 30, 2009 (UTC)